I'm no uke
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: DeiIta fic. Deidara and Itachi have been going out but havent had sex yet, Kakuzu and Sasori place a bet on who is Uke, who will win? I dun own Naruto characters


I'm no UKE!

**Deidara and Itachi: Age 14, when they first joined Akatsuki.**

"D-Dei?" Itachi asked shyly as he approached the tall blonde.

He was wearing the new Akatsuki cloak that Konan gave him from Pein, because his old one was too small. Deidara couldn't help but think that Itachi looked adorable in it.

"Yes Ita, un?" Deidara asked the boy his age but younger by a couple of months.

"C-can I tell you something?" Itachi asked his cheeks reddening.

"Uh…sure, un…" Deidara answered not really liking that question. It wasn't because he had to answer but because when the person asked you, it never like you had a choice but to answer.

Itachi took a deep breath. "I-I like you Dei…" Itachi said his face reddening as well. Itachi then sighed when he realised he said it.

Deidara looked at the slightly younger man a little shocked, but happy. He liked Itachi as well but didn't think it was like the stoic Uchiha to have any feelings like that.

"W-well that was it…Bye now…" Itachi made a quick b line for the door but was stopped as Deidara grabbed him by the wrist.

Itachi was pulled into the blonde's embrace, and blushed even darker. He looked up at Deidara, seeing it was the only thing he could do to ask about the action, since his voice was out of use at the moment. Instead of answering, Deidara simply closed the gap between them with a small but passionate kiss, that sent jolts of pleasure threw Itachi's body.

"I like you too Ita." Deidara said as he kissed Itachi again, but this time deeper for the Uchiha let himself be penetrated by the blonde.

The kiss was long but passionate, it was proof of that they really liked each other. This time, it was Itachi to break it.

"Does this mean…that you're my boyfriend now?" Itachi asked scratching his cheek shyly.

Deidara could only think how cute Itachi was then, it made his cheeks glow pink. "Yes un, and if I see Hidan looking at you like that again, I'll kill him un…" Deidara grinned as he pecked Itachi's cheek.

Itachi smiled sweetly at the blonde and took his hand as they walked out of the base to take a stroll in the woods. Itachi's body tensed as they took a step out of the base.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked the Uchiha who was now blushing so dark his face was glowing.

"Y-your hand his licking my palm…" Itachi stuttered.

Deidara ripped away his hand looking at it in shock. The hand was smiling back at him satisfied.

"No you stupid hand! You don't do that with out my permission, un!!" Deidara schooled his hand.

Itachi giggled softly beside Deidara as they kept walking further in the forest.

"Here…Let's try this…" Itachi said locking his and Deidara's pinkie together.

It was like holding hands, but not. It was good enough for the both of them, and this would go on until Deidara could control or discipline his hands into not licking Itachi's.

**Deidara and Itachi: age 18 (Itachi) and 19 (Deidara) four years (or five) after they first joined Akatsuki.**

Deidara and Itachi had always remained a couple over the years. They'd become more and more close, to their and Konan's great pleasure and amusement. The only thing that was bugging Itachi, was being the shortest of them both, luckily it wasn't by that much, but that still didn't stop Deidara calling him 'shorty' once or twice.

Itachi had gone on a mission to Konoha with Kisame, which worried Deidara about Itachi, since Itachi had confessed to have been forced to kill his clan, but couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. He made a promise to himself that he would make Itachi feel better and pass a lot of time with him, so that Itachi could forget about everything if he met up with his brother.

While he was waiting his lover's return, he and Sasori where talking about art. They had once more debated on what true art was. As always, Deidara had claimed that true art was something that only last a moment, or a few seconds, and as always, Sasori denied that and replied that true art was ever lasting beauty. Like every other day, Deidara would snort and mock Sasori for choosing to become a puppet which would lead to a huge fight about true art and who was more cute between the both of them.

It was a daily ritual, when Deidara was playing with his clay and Sasori was adjusting his puppets and perfecting them. Yet this day, the ritual changed a little. After the fight, that Konan solved saying that Itachi was cuter and if she had to choose between them then she wouldn't because they where equally cute, Sasori aborted a strange yet surprising subject.

"Have you and Itachi ever had sex yet?" Sasori asked as he soaked a blade into a vile of purple coloured poison.

Deidara flushed. "N-no!! He's not ready for that and I wont push him, un!!" Deidara spoke fast.

"What ever." Sasori rolled his eyes. "It's too bad."

Deidara flinched. "What? Why, un!?" Deidara was almost about to call Sasori a pervert.

"I was hoping that you could tell me which one was on the bottom." Sasori sighed. "I made a bet with Kakuzu, he said it would be Itachi and I said it would be you."

Deidara blushed. "What!?" Deidara squeaked as he desperately tried to stay calm. "I'm no uke, un!"

Kakuzu entered the room, "That settles it Sasori, where's my money?" Kakuzu extended his hand in a sign that represented 'Pay up bitch!'

Sasori sighed. "Nothing has been decided yet Kakuzu." Sasori replied with a calm voice. "I hate to make you wait for the answer and I hate waiting for it, but they haven't had sex yet, nothing has been decided."

Kakuzu mumbled angrily. "Deidara! The second Itachi gets back, I want you to fuck him!" Kakuzu requested, but came out as an order.

"What the hell, un!? No!!" Deidara yelled grabbing his clay. "I wont force him!! Not even because of your stupid bet!"

With that, the blonde man stomped off bumping Kakuzu on his way out. Kakuzu growled and was about to grab Deidara's long hair flowing behind him but, he missed by an inch as Deidara turned around throwing a bomb in Kakuzu's face and yelling 'Katsu!'. the explosion resonated in the whole base, even Itachi and Kisame who where still far away from the base heard a faint echo of an explosion.

The dust cleared up, Deidara had run off. He use the same trick back when they went to recruit him to escape, Sasori snickered and continued to adjust his puppets as Kakuzu left pissed.

Deidara threw himself on his bed and hugged his pillow, thinking about the conversation with Kakuzu and Sasori, even if it wasn't a pleasant one, it had some effect on him.

_We have been together for four years…_Deidara thought of the good moments they passed together. _Is it time that we have a sexual relationship? We're almost adults…and I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin like me…_

Deidara's mind was then invaded with perverted thoughts of Itachi being fucked by him. He was imagining how Itachi would moan his name as he hit his prostate over and over again, fucking him hard into the mattress.

Deidara hugged his pillow tighter and rolled over it.

"Scream for me Ita…" Deidara drooled, this was his first fantasy of Itachi like that.

He snapped out of it as he heard knocking on the door. Deidara whipped away the drool and looked at the door slowly open as Konan, the most beautiful woman in the world according to Pein, peeked her head in the room.

"Geez Dei! It's all messy!" Konan pointed out the obvious. "If you want to have Ita in here, you'd have to clean up! Which reminds me, Nagato says that Itachi and Kisame are now only two hours away from the base."

With a cute smile, she left the room, closing the door as she did then headed back to where her boyfriend was.

Deidara couldn't resist the smile tugging on his beautiful face. His love was coming back home and they could spend more time together now. How happy he was, but the happiness left as he remembered a part of what Konan had said about him wanting to fuck Itachi. Why did everyone think that? They'd been together for four years and the furthest they went was roughly making out for a long time on Itachi's bed, that was just as good as sex wasn't it?

_No it isn't…Deidara told himself disappointedly._

_It didn't beat the fact that he didn't need to have sex with Itachi, it wasn't crucial…but it was something he had planed on trying. He was curious about how it felt, and knew that if he did have sex with Itachi, he would be the one on top._

_Deidara had two hours to wait for his boyfriend to return, so what would he do then? Konan did point out that his room was messy, maybe he could clean it? It would pass sometime and keep him occupied for a couple of hours. So it was a good idea. Deidara started to clean up his room. He went threw what was dirty clothing, what was clean, what was junk, what was still good, what wasn't his, what typed of food he found etc. _

_It took him about an hour and a half, maybe a little more, but he was satisfied with the work he did. It was almost shinning from how clean it was, but it wasn't nearly as clean as Itachi's room. every time he would go inside the Uchiha, it would be so clean it would be amazing. _

_He walked out of his room as Hidan passed by, he held his breath hoping that Hidan hadn't seen the inside of his room or else he would be teased half to death._

"_You planning on fucking Itachi?" Hidan asked as he turned around with a smirk._

_Deidara sighed. "No, it was just to keep me busy!" Deidara half yelled as he closed the door and walked to the front entrance of the base._

"_Don't fuck him to hard kay? I don't want to fucking hear him all night long!" Hidan yelled to Deidara who was speed walking away pretty quickly from Hidan._

_Deidara sighed as he reached the entrance, he waited outside for Itachi. His thoughts where filled with the only thing that the members of Akatsuki had been repeating to him all day 'Having sex with Itachi'. he didn't have to because everyone else was telling him to, it was his choice to do it or not, and the same went for Itachi. Nothing would change that, nothing at all. _

_As he decided that, he saw two silhouettes in the horizon. A tall man with a large sword and small man beside him. Deidara ran happily to his boyfriend that he would recognize anywhere._

"_ITA!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled as he glomped him to the ground._

_Itachi blushed but smiled anyways, Deidara was always refreshing to be around. "Hello Dei." Itachi smiled cutely. "I missed you."_

_Deidara nuzzled his head into the crook of Itachi's neck. "I missed you too love!" Deidara said helping Itachi up to his feet._

_Itachi kept smiling, but his smile seemed to get sadder by the second. Deidara took Itachi by the hand and brought him back to the base, Kisame following them. Deidara felt Itachi tense again, he looked behind at his lover with a puzzled look on his face and saw that he was glowing bright red. _

"_What, un?" Deidara asked._

"_Y-your hand is licking my palm…" Itachi said shyly._

_Deidara sighed. "Stupid hand! This is no time for that!" Deidara schooled, then held Itachi by the pinkie, like they did four years ago._

_They entered Deidara's room. Itachi looked around amazed, he had never seen Deidara's room before and was amazed on how clean he kept it. Itachi himself had a hard time keeping his room as clean as this. _

_Deidara sat him on his bed, which made him a little uncomfortable, he had planed on talking to Deidara about sex when he'd come back but, he wasn't comfortable and something else was on his mind._

"_Did you see him, un?" Deidara asked concerned as he sat beside Itachi._

_Itachi lowered his head. "Yes…he's grown so much…" Itachi sounded sad and happy when he talked. "He's become much stronger then I expected, and faster then I could ever imagine him at that age. He mastered the lightning blade, can you imagine? Well, it's called Chidori for him, but it's still the same move…"_

"_You sound proud, un." Deidara said with a soft smile as he leaned Itachi against him._

_Itachi blushed. "I am." Itachi confirmed. "I love my little brother, and I wished that this would have never happened…and that we still would have met and ended up like this…"_

_Deidara kissed Itachi's forehead. "It would have been better that way, un?" Deidara asked._

_Itachi nodded and kissed Deidara gently on the lips, for a small moment. A spark shun as the kiss broke. There was a silence for about two seconds before Deidara pushed Itachi back on his bed kissing him roughly. Itachi gripped on Deidara's cloak as he responded the kiss with the same power. Deidara's tongue was thrusting deep inside of Itachi's mouth against the other's tongue causing him to moan. That sound tickled Deidara's ears as he tried the same move again to hear that small, but sexy sound._

_As they kissed, Itachi arched his back, causing their members to grin together in a pleasant way. Both gasp and moaned. Deidara looked down at his lover, he was underneath him, his hair sprayed over the bed's coverts, his elastic must have gotten loose as he had tangled his fingers in Itachi's hair. How Itachi looked sexy and needy…wait!! Needy?_

"_Dei…will we…have sex now?" Itachi asked, his face flushing pink._

_Deidara could also feel his cheeks take in a bright colour of pink. "Uh…I-If you want to…" Deidara stuttered nervously._

"_Do you want to?" Itachi asked in a sexy whisper._

_That sound made Deidara melt. "Only if you want to…" Deidara said bringing his lips closer to Itachi's._

"_I do…" he whispered before Deidara kissed him again._

_Itachi was moaning incredibly loud as Deidara stretched him and hit his prostate each deep thrust. He was up to three fingers and Itachi seemed to have adjusted. He pulled out placing himself at the entrance. Deidara took one last and careful look at his lover before entering him. His hair was all messy and some of it was sticking to his face, he was covered in a thin lair of sweat, his cheeks glowing red and the rest of his face pink from a blush that expanded almost all over his body, Itachi still had the sharing an up, but Deidara could read the lust engraved in those eyes._

"_Deidara…" Itachi moaned wanting Deidara to enter him now._

_With one quick and deep thrust, he entered his lover, causing him to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure since Deidara had done such a good job stretching Itachi. Even so, he stayed still letting Itachi get adjusted to his size. _

"_Ngh…Please Dei…" Itachi begged wiggling to try and get some movement. "Move…"_

_Deidara smirked and kissed Itachi's forehead as he thrust in again. Itachi threw his head back as he moaned loudly, gripping Deidara's back, sinking his nails into the blonde's skin. Deidara groaned at the small pain he got from Itachi but kept thrusting into the raven lover._

_Itachi and Deidara's moans echoed into the entire base, making Sasori and Kakuzu exchange glances as they heard Deidara's and Itachi's screams mixing together._

_The next morning, Deidara walked into the kitchen with a satisfied grin on his face. Sasori and Kakuzu where already debating on who would get the money of the bet, it stopped as they realised that Deidara walked in. _

"_Deidara? Where you Uke!?" Sasori asked nervously, not wanting to lose some of his money._

"_I already told you, I'm no uke!" Deidara repeated himself, as he walked to the refrigerator to grab himself some break fast._

"_Is that a yes or a no?" asked Kakuzu impatiently._

_Deidara found the natto in the refrigerator. "What do you think?" Deidara grinned and blushed slightly as he watched Itachi limp into the kitchen._

_Kakuzu and Sasori looked at Itachi limp to the cupboards and grab his dango. His glance met theirs and he blushed embarrassed._

"_I'll go get your money Kakuzu…" Sasori sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, followed by a happy Kakuzu._

_Itachi looked at them then Deidara repeatedly, until Sasori and Kakuzu where out of his sight._

"_What was that about?" Itachi asked confused._

"_It's nothing love." Deidara kissed Itachi on the lips and went to the kitchen table with his natto._

_Itachi starred at his lover blankly, blinking twice, then shook his head and sat beside Deidara, and ate his dango with appetite._

_-END-_


End file.
